girl power
by lolageness
Summary: this is set after the overlord has been defeated so it is my version of season 3. I hope you like it hope to post more soon - Lola


Ninjago masters of spinjitzu  
Season 3  
Episode 1 girl power

(ON THE BOUNTY)

(Boys switch on TV to play just dance 5)  
Cole: dibs on the green guy  
Lloyd: cant i be the green guy, you can be the one with the floppy hair.  
Kai: after all he was the green ninja  
Lloyd: i still am i just have the powers of the first spinjitzu master  
Nya: hey you guys Jay and i are going to go into the cit do you want to come?  
Zane: yes i enjoy the city it it lively  
Sensei: ask first, you may go but look at this before you leave  
(Switches TV on to the news)

Reporter: this is Kate James reporting for ninjago city news, behind me are the ninja, clearing up after the great battle... we thank you so much ninja you have saved our city again. (Sensei switches off TV)  
Kai: why are we there?  
Sensei: because you each have a match and they have ended up in ninjago  
Zane: in what way like a brother?  
Sensei: no as in your equal, go now garmadon and i are going fishing in the bounty, good luck in finding them

(IN NINJAGO CITY)

Cole: who needs luck when you have these babies (shows off muscles)  
Kai: (in small voice) we do  
(Four ninja advance towards them)  
Lloyd: there are only four of them. Why?  
Jay: because i have nya  
Nya: oh yeah about that  
Lloyd: we...i mean nya and i we are-  
Jay: -spit it out kid!  
Nya: we are together. Lloyd and i are dating. We are done  
Jay: ok that is just wrong (runs to join others)  
Kai: why so sad lighting lad?  
Jay: because your sister cheated on me. With none other than the green ninja himself  
Kai : oh that is just wrong  
Jay: i know that's what i said  
Zane: guys where is cole?  
Cole: over here! Look the evil ninja are friendly  
Orange ninja: you wanna bet?  
Dark green ninja: yes of course you may want think about that before you place the bet  
Light blue ninja: we apologize for the orange child she is very awkward  
Purple ninja: I am just...  
Dark green ninja: individual?  
Purple ninja: yes individual  
(Other guys rush over except for Lloyd and nya they had gone back to the bounty)

Jay: hey who are you anyway?  
Purple ninja: shall we?  
Orange ninja, I'm going first. (Pulls down hood) i am Kiki and i am ninja of air. (Kiki has shoulder length pale brown wavy hair and hazel eyes and a cuff on her right wrist with a thunderbolt on it)  
Jay: i like your cuff its very interesting  
Kiki: thank you i made it myself  
Light blue ninja: my go (pulls down hood) i am Florence, please call me Flo, I am the ninja of water. (Flo has short white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes)  
Zane: i sense that you are a nindroid  
Flo: you sensed correctly  
Dark green ninja: (pulls down hood) i am belle ninja of the forest (belle has long dark brown hair and moss green eyes)  
Cole: i am cole  
Belle: i am belle pleased to meet you  
(Everyone else is talking to each other except the purple ninja and kai)  
Kai: so who are you, sensei told us we all had equals I guess your mine (kai smiles and pulls down the purple ninjas hood)  
Purple ninja: i am Rose princess of the unknown warriors. However Lloyd Garmadon is my equal but he loves your sister too much, their bond is much stronger than mine would ever be with Lloyd. So your stuck with me. As soul mates. (Rose has extremely long ginger hair that touches her waist when it's tied up, and she has sparkling green-blue eyes)  
Kai: so we are what?  
Rose: we are soul mates, protectors of the other and bound by love  
Kiki: i hate that word. Love is icky.  
Jay: at this moment in time so do i  
Cole: hey why don't you and your friends come over to dinner tonight Zane is cooking.  
Belle: sure tell your team mates i will tell mine  
Cole: they aren't my teammates they are my brothers  
Belle: sorry I didn't know

(AT THE BOUNTY'S DINNER TABLE)

Flo: wow Zane this curry is amazing  
Rose: I agree  
Belle: yeah definitely need to be made more often  
Sensei: I agree with you girl's but where are Lloyd and Nya  
Jay: they're out eating in ninjago city with the ultimate dragon. So they won't be back till gone midnight  
Sensei: better wake them up at dawn then  
Jay: (in hushed voice) sensei Nya and I broke up today  
Sensei: I know it was how Destiny intended it  
Jay: oh ok thanks sensei  
Kiki: let's go c'mon Jay let's go feed the Dragon with the four heads Lloyd can feed his dragon  
Kai: Erm wow kiki never seems to slow down. does she have a slow down or off switch  
Rose: I'm not sure I only join the girls last month, come that reminds me come to my room help me unpack  
Kai: anything to get away from my sis.  
Rose: have you to fallen out or something?  
Kai: something like that  
Belle: shall we leave the two robots and go train on deck  
Cole: you betcha I have to show you the outfits Zane made you  
Flo: thank you for this, it has been an amazing evening  
Zane: you are very welcome come let me show you. Our city that we protect  
Flo: I would be honoured

(ROSE'S ROOM)

Kai: what's this?  
Rose: it's a sword  
Kai: I know that but is it special in anyway?  
Rose: it belonged to my dad if that's what you mean  
Kai: and where is he now  
Rose: in heaven with the rest of my family  
Kai: oh I'm so sorry come here (pulls rose into a hug)  
Rose: we don't even know each other's full names and you are already acting like we're dating  
Kai: I'm just Kai. I think it must be the soul mates thing  
Rose:(murmurs into Kai's shirt) must be  
(Kai and rose sit hugging together for a while rose 's face burried in  
Kai's arm, Kai sitting stroking rose 's mass of sleek ginger hair)  
Kai: I need to go. I want to stay in this tranquil room but I must train. There's a big contest on tomorrow.  
Rose: contest? Can I join?  
Kai: ask Cole he's the one organizing it  
Rose: ok let's go  
(Kai grabs rose's hand and pulls her towards the bounty where Nya, Lloyd, Cole and Belle are training)

(ON DECK)

Nya: hi-ya  
Lloyd: ha take this (chucks massive ball of energy at Nya)  
Cole: NINJAGO! (Cole heads for Lloyd and his ball of energy, by accident)  
Belle: COLE! NO! (Belle jumps in front of Cole and gets hit in the chest by the ball of energy then crumples to the ground)  
Cole: Lloyd you heartless ninja it might have hurt me and nya but really. Belle. you disgust me in the way you treat people. Both of you! (Cole scoops up Belle and then walks back inside)  
(Kai and Rose come up on deck)  
Rose: did we miss anything, oh your back, hi!  
Lloyd: yes belle got hit by one of my energy balls and then crumpled to the ground  
Kai: oh dear come on rosy-posy  
Rose: really?! Rosy-posy? I'm gonna called you firecracker  
Kai: that's fine but we don't want to get involved in this come on let's go scuba diving. (Kai and rose go get changed into wet suits then dive underwater)

(INSIDE THE BOUNTY)

Cole: ok the contest is off until further notice. I am not leaving belle's side till she has recovered  
(Nya peeps in)  
Nya: is she ok  
Cole: she will be ok I just need to stay with her and monitor her for 24-hours  
Nya: can I get you anything  
Cole: yeah, you can go get me the non-cheating lovely amazing nya that I know. Not this  
Nya: so nothing then  
Cole: except for can you get me some water I'm thirsty  
Nya: sure.(plasters fake smile on face then disappears and then comes back with water)  
Cole: thanks  
Nya: your welcome Cole  
Cole: (smiles at Nya)  
Nya: you know she was just trying to protect you. Because she truly loves you even if it's just day one  
Cole: and I love her back even if it is just day one

End of episode 1


End file.
